


Understanding

by robinsonandwestinspace (bellamyysprincessclarke)



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyysprincessclarke/pseuds/robinsonandwestinspace
Summary: A take on what should've happened when Judy went to visit Don after he saved Penny.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> My first Don/Judy, I hope you enjoy!

She hesitated as she walked towards Don’s door. She hadn’t spoken to him in a few days, but she needed to see him after what he did for Penny.

As she approached, she saw a crumpled piece of paper bounce across the threshold, and quickened her pace to find out what it was. It was a list of former customers of Don’s, and it served as the perfect ice breaker for Judy.

It was harder than she thought, returning to the resolute and the 24th colonist group. She figured being away from her family for the first time in seven months would be difficult, but she hadn’t anticipated how challenging it would be not being able to see or talk to Don whenever she wanted. As much as she tried to tell herself that she really only missed Debbie, she was finally at a point of acceptance.

Judy Robinson had feelings for Don West, the badass princess.

Don seemed less upbeat than normal. Even the annoyance about his long list of unsatisfied customers didn’t explain it. Despite his deflection, she knew something else was bugging him.

“You know, once we get to Alpha Centauri, everyone will hear about your heroism and all will be forgiven.”

“Is that how it works? Yeah. Maybe.” He didn’t seem convinced.

She still stood in the doorway as he responded, but the resignation in his voice made her take a step into the room and move towards him, taking a seat beside him on the bunk. It sounded like he had already decided that he would never be able to stay on Alpha Centuari, never be able to stay with her. Or maybe he was just wallowing in his current situation, being imprisoned in small quarters.

Don turned to look at her as she sat down, his head resting on the wall behind him as he winked and gave her one of his signature smiles. Judy decided she must have been subconsciously giving him a pitying look, so he was resorting to his most reliable form of deflection, his charm.

“Don’t worry about me, Princess. I’ll be fine in here until we reach Alpha Centauri. I’ve got Debbie to keep me company.”

“I’m not worried, I’m just upset that you’re being punished for saving the lives of four colonists.”

Something made him move his hand to cover hers, maybe the slight frown or the tremble of her bottom lip as she looked down at the ground.

She brought her free hand to their already entwined hands.

“It’s not fair,” she whispered, as a single tear slid down her cheek. So much had happened since they had decided to sail the Jupiter, the emotion of it all was finally hitting her. Don almost dying from the kelp, Penny and her mom almost dying from the lightning, her Dad almost dying in the well, and now this. Her best friend being seen as a criminal instead of the hero that he truly was.

Don caught the tear with his thumb. He had a puzzled look on his face for a moment, but it must’ve dawned on him how emotionally draining the past few days had been. He sighed, and looked at her with understanding.

“Come here,” he said, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Despite all of the emotion that Judy was feeling in that moment, she couldn’t help but feel safe with Don’s arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Looking back, she only wished she had known that this was the last time she would see him before the airlock was opened. There were things she might’ve said, or done.


End file.
